


Storms

by differentjasper



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, death mention, enjoy, i rly like jazz and danny sibling fluff ok, this is an old fic i rewrote so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Danny's just a little afraid of the storm.Jazz is a pretty good big sister sometimes.





	

Danny shivered as another round of thunder rolled through the air.

He was fifteen. And a hero. A ghost hero, at that. Why should he be afraid of a little storm?

Probably because it wasn’t so little. It wasn’t so short, either. It had been an hour since it had started, and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

He snuggled deeper under his pile of blankets, rewatching a movie about when man first landed on the moon on his laptop. It was a historical fiction, mostly based on the moon landing, about the family of one of the astronauts. Danny wasn’t really paying attention, so he wasn’t sure who. He was more than a little distracted by the storm.

He didn’t get it. He’d never been scared of storms before. What made him so scared now?

He was happy that none of the other ghosts had bothered him. He didn’t want them finding out about his newfound fear.

He jumped when another flash of lightning went off, a clap of thunder right behind it. He knew that the worst of the storm was creeping closer, and it terrified him that it could be worse than the already powerful winds, and the distant flashes of electricity.

It didn’t help when he mistook a knock on his door for another thunder roll. He settled down though, pausing the movie and pulling off his headphones. “Come in,” he called over the storm.

Jazz crept in, smiling softly at her wrapped up brother. “Scared?” she asked, almost teasing.

Danny pouted, angry that his sister could read him from across the room and through the blankets. “Yeah,” he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled wider. “Thought so.”

Jazz moved forward and took a seat next to Danny. She just sat there.

She was also surprised when her brother jumped and scooted closer at the nearly synced lightning and thunder.

“Didn’t think you were that scared,” she said, reaching deep into the pile of blankets to ruffle her brother’s hair.

He cried out, “Hey!” and pushed her off. He didn’t want his cozy nest to get disturbed by her.

She looked a little hurt, but understood. “Don’t worry, Danny,” she said, opting to hug him from outside his cocoon. “It’s going to be okay.”

He looked doubtful, but decided not to argue. “I wasn’t so scared of storms before I became a half-ghost…” he muttered, curling up tighter in his sister’s arms; not because he wanted away from her, but because he wanted to be closer.

She knew the hug was comforting to him, so she squeezed the soft cocoon tighter. She could feel her brother underneath all the blankets, a scared little halfa.

“Well…” she said, thinking back to a few theories their parents had, “I might have an explanation.”

“Really?” he asked, looking up at her. “What do you think it is?”

“Well, this is partially our parent’s theory, but it seems pretty sound,” she said, deciding how to explain. “See, ghosts can fly, and storms are pretty dangerous to things that can do so. So, instinct is, hide from the thing that can hurt you that you don’t know how to otherwise fend off.” She smiled at Danny, hoping this helped. “Also, fear of death has a different definition in the afterlife.”

Danny was confused. “Okay, I get the whole ‘instinct’ thing, and I’m not confused about that anymore,” he said slowly, mulling her words over, “but what did you mean by ‘fear of death is different in the afterlife’?”

The curiosity in Danny’s eyes made Jazz’s heart melt. He may have been 15, but he was still her little brother to comfort when he was scared, and to teach when he was curious.

“Well, I mean the fear of their own cause of death,” she said, waving her hand as she spoke. “Most ghosts had to have something traumatic to get them to stay, so they’re probably either scared or angry at their death. Mostly scared, though.”

He thought it over, then realized what she was saying. “You mean how I was electrocuted, don’t you?” he whispered, flinching at another flash of lightning. The roll of thunder made him flinch again, and they were in quick succession this time.

She frowned at his fear, hugging him closer again. She had relaxed her grip on him as she talked, which didn’t help Danny’s fear.

“Yeah,” she whispered back. A somber atmosphere settled over the room, rain pattering against the window being the only thing to break the silence.

Then a crack of thunder, and at the same moment lightning, signaled that the storm was upon them. The wind howled, growing fast enough to take branches off of trees and whip the rain into a frenzy.

Danny gripped his sister through the blankets, huddling deeper. Jazz swore he made himself a little intangible to sink into the bed a few inches, with how deep he was.

A crack again, not one of thunder this time. It was a branch from the medium sized tree below, breaking off in the powerful wind. The Fenton siblings could hear it roll across the street, and Danny thanked Clockwork that there was no one crazy enough in Amity Park to be out in this weather—fearful Phantom would have had to save them.

Rain slammed itself against the window in fat, heavy drops. He could hear an open window across the street slamming against the wall in the wind, then be closed by the resident of the home.

Finally, after the wind stopped howling and branches stopped snapping, he could hear the thunder and lighting drift away, probably to terrorize another small town before it petered out.

Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing against Jazz. She patted his head through his wrappings, calming him.

It worked. Danny relaxed further, content that the storm was going. The rain was gentle now, a soothing sound against the window and op center. The roof didn’t exactly have any spot to get hit with rain, with how big said op center was.

Finally, he phased himself out of the blankets as the storm turned into a simple summer rain, and he pulled himself out of the bed Jazz had correctly guessed he’d phased into.

“Thanks, Jazz,” Danny said, as exhaustion suddenly hit him. Fear was a lot of work, even for someone who’d experienced a lot of it.

As he fell asleep, Jazz slowly set him down on the bed in a better position, one that didn’t have him waking up with a sore neck. She pulled the blankets over him and the laptop off of his bed, shutting it and putting it on his nightstand. She plugged it in so it wasn’t dead the next morning.

She tucked him in, and kissed his sleeping forehead. Finally, she walked out of the room, turning off the light as she did so.

She looked at his clock as she left. 9:15 PM. He’ll have a good night sleep tonight, she thought, smiling. She wasn’t going to disturb him, and if a ghost did so, she was going to beat its butt back into the ghost portal to let him sleep. He needed his sleep; she knew that.

Finally, she exited the room. Before she did, though, she whispered, “Good night.”

Then she closed the door and left him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I!! rly like sweet Jazz who's protective of Danny ok


End file.
